


Getting Warmer

by T Verano (t_verano)



Series: December, This Time Around [8]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: 2015 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days prompt "cold-weather garb", Long underwear because prompt, M/M, Winter fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_verano/pseuds/T%20Verano
Summary: December with the guys a couple of years post-TSbyBS.Blair's packing for his weekend at the cabin.





	Getting Warmer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2015 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days prompt "cold-weather garb"

Blair looked at the pile of stuff on the futon and winced; it looked like he was packing for a six-month expedition to Antarctica instead of a weekend at the cabin. Maybe he should rent a bigger SUV.

Still, it couldn't be helped. It got _cold_ up there, and Jim tended to like to go out into the cold, out into the snow and ice and wind…. Blair shivered reflexively. His ski pants were in the pile on the futon somewhere, right? And his thermal underwear? Gloves and mittens both? Maybe he'd better run through his checklist again.

It was worth it, though; all the extra clothes and layering, and the time it took to put everything on before going outside, the time it took to take everything _off_ after coming back in, and even the time it took to really feel warm all the way through again afterwards. The forest that surrounded the cabin was beautiful in every season, but snow transformed it into something almost… magical. Which sounded sappy, but hey, it was still _true._ And the best magic of all was watching Jim enjoy the snow, watching him relax into the way it cushioned the forest sounds, watching him get off on the way it gathered the light — sunlight, moonlight, the flat gray light of a cloudy afternoon; it didn't matter —and reflected it in ways that Blair wished he could borrow Jim's senses to experience.

Of course, there was some pretty potent magic in watching Jim _inside_ the cabin, too. Especially when he had on the long underwear Blair had gotten for him last year — dark blue, so it would make Jim's eyes look even bluer (which Blair appreciated), and silk, so it would feel good against Jim's skin (which they _both_ appreciated — appreciated a _lot )_.

Blair sucked in a deep — and slightly unsteady —breath. When Jim wore that second-skin long underwear — and nothing else — and lounged around the cabin, with the light from the fireplace dancing teasingly across all those perfectly-on-view muscles….

When he tilted his head back a little and let the firelight play over the strong line of his neck, then looked at Blair with that _heat_ in his eyes….

Blair sucked in another unsteady breath. Where the crap had he left the phone? He needed Jim's voice in his ear, needed the way Jim's voice would turn slow and smoky and satisfied and urgent all at once as soon as he realized why Blair had called, needed —

Needed Jim. Tonight. _Now._ Any way he could get him.

Okay, yeah, he'd left the phone on the couch.

The couch was good. He could work with the couch; he could look at the fire in the woodstove and imagine he was at the cabin on the sofa in front of the fireplace, with Jim.

Where he belonged.

Where he wasn't. Not tonight.

Tonight — _now_ — would have to be long distance. Blair picked up the phone and started dialing.


End file.
